


Breaking Routine

by TheMirr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Demon forms, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirr/pseuds/TheMirr
Summary: Diavolo isn't just head of the school, he is a very busy prince. Part of Barbatos's many duties as butler is to make sure that he stays on top of his schedule. But this morning, Diavolo has something else in mind.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Breaking Routine

Barbatos was, and always had been, a demon of habit.

He woke early every morning--5 AM, by the chime of the clock tower in the Grand Plaza--and began his day with a hot shower. By 5:45 he was washed and dressed, by 6 o'clock he had his breakfast in the kitchen with the other castle staff. He preferred to make Lord Diavolo's breakfast himself at 6:30. This was one of the few times his schedule allowed for spontaneity. This morning, it was abyss-touched blackfin salmon fillet, black rye toast, and a soft boiled cockatrice egg with an empty cup and a decanter of freshly brewed Melancholy coffee. Barbatos covered this all with a dome to keep everything hot and carried it to the royal bed-chamber.

...And just like clockwork, Lord Diavolo was still very much asleep.

Barbatos allowed himself a small smile. He set the tray down on the bedside table closest to the prince and went to the window, parting the blinds in one quick motion. "Time to rise, Lord Diavolo."

There was a low grumble from the bed. "Not yet."

"Seven sharp, sir." Barbatos returned to remove the dome from the breakfast tray. Hopefully, the smell of coffee would wake him sufficiently. "Breakfast is served."

He left Diavolo to his own devices and went into the washroom to heat Diavolo's bath. Barbatos left his official reports and papers where he would be able to attend to them and returned to the bedroom. Diavolo was finally awake. Mostly. Blearily sipping a cup of coffee. "Your bath is ready."

"Hm? Oh. Thank you." Diavolo yawned and scratched through his red hair. "Give me a minute to finish waking up."

Barbatos said nothing. It wasn't in his place to do so, after all. But he knew that Diavolo's light had been on for a considerable amount of time the night before, well past midnight. The logical consequences were playing out, judging by the dark circles under Diavolo's eyes. "Would you like me to bring more coffee?"

"No. This should be fine." Diavolo tried and failed to suppress another yawn. "What day is it again...?"

Despite his best efforts, he felt the corners of his mouth slightly twitching. "Saturday."

"Oh. Thank the Void." He set his coffee cup down and unceremoniously fell back onto his bed. "More sleep."

"Not that I mean to impose, but...you do have a meeting with several of the Marquises and Presidents today, and dinner with His Majesty at eight."

Diavolo scrubbed his face with his hands. "Barbatos, have you made it your life's mission to know all of my schedules by heart?"

He did smile at that. "It is only for your benefit, Lord Diavolo."

"My benefit, huh." He picked up his DDD where it was charging beside the breakfast tray. "Karasu, send a message to Lucifer."

The device beeped helpfully. "Okay. What message do you want to send?"

"' Help, Barbatos is determined to ruin the one day I wanted all to myself with his internal calendar.' Send."

Barbatos chuckled. "Is that all, then?"

Diavolo finally swung his legs over the side of the bed, picking up his breakfast as he stood. "I'm going to eat breakfast in the bath and you can't stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

While the prince bathed, Barbatos took the prerogative to prepare his clothes for the day. It was an official function, so the usual RAD uniform wouldn't do. He selected a black suit with red trim, black shirt and slacks, red tie. He took greater care with Diavolo's official sash, emblazoned with his father's sigil.

He was in the process of carefully clipping the emblems of Diavolo's office onto the breast of the black and red overcoat when Diavolo called out to him.

"Barbatos, do you have a moment?"

"Certainly." The demon butler finished clipping on another medal and returned to the washroom. "What can I assist with?"

Diavolo hummed thoughtfully and sat up slightly in the water, squinting at a piece of paper. His breakfast had finally been eaten, Diavolo noted. "Can you tell me whose sigil this is? I don't know who inscribed it, but they should be fired."

Barbatos frowned slightly and drew closer, trying to make heads or tails of the hastily drawn sigil. It looked a bit like...

Well. His own.

He didn't see the mischievous look in Diavolo's eyes until the prince had one hand around his wrist.

 _Oh. Shit._ He let out a startled grunt as Diavolo hauled him into the large, circular pool. 

Livery completely _soaked_. He spat water out with a gasp as he surfaced, fuming as Diavolo threw back his head and laughed. His tail lashed behind him in annoyance as he tread water, claws scrabbling at the stone tile to pull himself back out. 

"That's too funny. You look like a soaked cat!"

Barbatos tensed when Diavolo took hold of his tail. The spade at the end twitched in annoyance, and he just _barely_ held back a hiss. Diavolo was grinning as he gave Barbatos's tail a little tug. _Oh if I weren't sworn to your service..._ "Have you had your fun?!"

Diavolo just laughed harder. "Did I hurt your Pride? You're adorable when you're angry, Barbatos." He grabbed his butler by the hips and pulled him back into the water, seating him in his lap and capturing his mouth with a firm kiss.

 _Mmm._ He was still angry. And stuck in soaking wet clothes. But he allowed the contact. Slowly his tail relaxed. "I'd prefer if we did this when you didn't have a full schedule."

Diavolo snorted and started unbuttoning Barbatos's coat. "I _always_ have a full schedule, Barbatos. That's the problem." He began throwing the wet clothes onto the tile one at a time, his wings unfurling from his back. "Besides...I don't want to have to set an appointment to please you."

Barbatos purred as Diavolo stripped the last of his wet clothing from him. "Funny. I've always been under the impression that I was the one pleasing you, Greedy as you are."

He shivered as Diavolo's breath ghosted across his neck. "You have no idea how many things I'm Greedy for."

Barbatos's breath hitched when sharp teeth found sensitive skin. The winglike protrusions on the sides of his head flared wide. Diavolo's left hand snaked around to his back, kneading the sensitive skin where his tail extended outward from his spine. The reaction in his body was immediate. "If we keep this up, you'll be late."

"So I'll be late." Diavolo kissed his mouth again, tongue slipping inside to taste the remnants of raspberry jam Barbatos had on his toast that morning. His wings mantled around them possessively. "One of these days I am going to mark your skin where your nice collar can't hide it."

" _Don't_ ," Barbatos warned. 

Diavolo quirked an eyebrow. "Don't?"

Barbatos pressed his fingers against Diavolo's musculature, caressing the prince's skin under the water. "I want to be your best-kept secret."

"Is that so?" Diavolo chuckled and shifted Barbatos in his lap to slide his hand down the butler's tail from base to tip, getting a rise out of watching Barbatos strain to hold in a moan. "Is that for my benefit or your own?"

"Both," he admitted.

Diavolo slid his free hand up Barbatos's thigh, reaching under his tail to ring his entrance with his fingertips. "You're hardly beneath my station, _Duke_ Barbatos."

"That's-- _ah_." His back arched into the attention. "That's not the same. I'm..." He breathed sharply as an index finger slipped inside of him. "I'm sworn to your service..."

"How is that a bad thing?" Diavolo released Barbatos's tail only to start running his thumb along the underside of Barbatos's full erection. "Come now, little Pride demon," he murmured. "Let me hear all your protests..."

Barbatos choked as a second finger slid into him, unable to hold back his next moan. "There are those who might think I'm...taking advantage of you, Lord Diavolo--"

The prince froze. He frowned, and the attention stopped entirely. "The last thing I want to be right now is 'lord' of anything. Well. Except for maybe lord of the bath. ...And fucking."

He couldn't help it. Barbatos laughed at that as he squirmed, desperate for more of that sweet friction. "Hail Diavolo, Lord of Baths, Prince of Fucking Butlers..."

Diavolo's frown twitched before it broke entirely. He started laughing as he continued stretching Barbatos. "Just one butler! Only one. I still can hardly believe you're mine..."

"All yours," Barbatos breathed, rocking his hips back against Diavolo as he kissed and nipped his way down his prince's chest. "But if you aren't in me in the next five minutes, I'm leaving."

There was a scoff, and the fingers left him. "Fine, fine." Diavolo lifted him by his hips, prompting Barbatos to hang on to his shoulders as he positioned them together. He brought Barbatos down carefully onto him. "Unholy Hell, Barbatos..."

Barbatos moaned as Diavolo's cock filled him. They had done this so many times, and yet it was always felt like the very first. "Give me a minute," he breathed, grabbing the hand that had been still teasing his cock.

Diavolo hummed. He didn't move further, just peppered Barbatos's throat with kisses. "If we did this more often, you wouldn't be so close to cumming every time."

He arced his neck back, baring more of his throat to his prince. "If we did this more often, you might grow tired of me."

"Never." He tested a short thrust, bringing Barbatos down onto his cock and making them both curse. "Watching you break that perfect facade of yours is the best part." More friction now, Barbatos letting out quick, sharp breaths with every thrust. "Dropping how damn _meticulous_ you are, just for a little spontaneity...I love it. Every single time."

Barbatos dug his claws into Diavolo's chest as he rode, his cock twitching as Diavolo hissed. His tail was lashing in the water behind him. "I am _always_ meticulous, Diavolo." His hands reached up to grab hold of Diavolo's horns, fingertips circling the sensitive skin as he quickened the excruciatingly slow pace Diavolo had kept them in. "It's my duty and my--" He cut off into a moan as Diavolo's cock found that sweet spot. "Right there..."

Diavolo's eyes flared brighter gold. He gripped Barbatos's hips tight and spared no time now, his breaths becoming more ragged. "If you want me there, I..." He shivered as Barbatos bent close to his hair, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin there. "Ah, Barbatos-- _ah_!" His wings flared, splashing water from the pool in an arc around them. 

Perfect. Absolute perfection. Barbatos could feel Diavolo's cock throbbing inside him. Both of them so close. He kept licking at his prince's horns even as Diavolo slammed himself home one final time and came hard, his cursing and panting on Barbatos's neck. The ghosting breaths were enough to finally send him over the edge as well. Barbatos slumped against Diavolo's chest with a satisfied sigh. 

The prince held him close, peppering him with kisses and caresses. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine," he said softly. Barbatos slipped off Diavolo once he could trust his legs again. "I suppose I will need to run another bath."

"We'll shower." Diavolo chuckled. "Unless you would rather make the long walk back to your quarters in nothing but a towel?"

He pulled himself out of the water to sit on the tile, catching his breath. "No need. Your insistence on spontaneity prompted me to keep spare livery with the towels."

"Ah, right." Diavolo ran a hand through his hair, getting it out of his eyes. "I imagine you would have foreseen something like this long ago."

"I hadn't. I just know _you_ all too well, sir."

That earned a full laugh. Diavolo took Barbatos's hand to kiss it. "Perhaps I should trick you more often."

"Perhaps." Barbatos smiled. "Now wash up. You wouldn't want to be late."


End file.
